Broken Man
by animefanfiction29
Summary: AU Where Kureo Mado & Amon Koutaru both become half ghouls.
1. Prolouge

**BROKEN MAN**

 **Epilogue**

Kureo Mado was sure that he was dead, the young girl ghoul cut him right in the jugular. All of the sudden he feels himself being lifted from the ground, he instantly assumed it was Amon and he allowed himself to become unconscious.

When Mado awoke from his seemingly everlasting coma, he was greeted by two ghouls. "Well well look who's awake." One of the girls say. "I'll go get the doctor." The other one says and walks out happily. She comes back with a doctor who comes bearing terrible news. "Ah good morning Mr. Mado." The doctor say smiling at him."Where am I? And who the hell are you?" Mado asks and he notices his hand and leg are back, but there is no pain coming from either of the parts.

"I am the man who just saved your life." The doctor say still smiling. "How come it doesn't hurt?" Mado asks slightly afraid of the answer. "Because idiot, you're a ghoul." One of the ghouls say. Mado's heart drops instantly. "No need to be rude." The doctor says. "Liar!" Mado shouts and jumps out of the hospital bed. "Where is Amon!" He shouts again, and his stomach growls almost on cue. "Ah you're hungry." The doctor says and hands him a plate of steak and broccoli, Mado's favorite. Mado grins and eats a piece of the meat and instantly throws it up. Coughing lightly as if being strangled. "Whats going on? T-That's my favorite…" Mado says in a worried voice. "Try this." The doctor say and hands him a piece of fresh human meat.

Mado gasps at the delicious smell he smacks the doctor's hand. "No… I can't be a ghoul…" Mado says and leans against the wall sliding down slowly holding his head in his hands. "There is no need to worry of being rescued, we replaced your body with some person we sculpted to look like you. Amon, Akira, everyone, they all think you are dead." The doctor says still smiling. "I-If they see me know… What would they think? I'm a monster." Mado say almost silently as the tears come to his eyes. "Survive with us. Our organization is full of other half ghouls like you." One of the girls say. The doctor leads Mado to the organization. Everyone had hate in their eyes when they saw him. Mado was stuck, a half ghoul… nothing more than another piece of trash… but he would be different, when he gets the chance he'll run as fast as his legs can carry, he'll run home, to see Akira, Amon and everyone else. 'I will escape!' He thinks in his head.

 **Two Months Later**

The raid on Anteiku had begun and Mado wasn't going to wait. He knew they would all be there Akira, Amon, Shinohara, and even that bastard Marude. He saw him there was Amon, He was in the middle of a fight, with the eye-patch. Right then and there Amon was pierced with the kagune of the ghoul. Mado watched the other ghoul leave as he himself instantly went to Amon's aid. "Amon-kun?" Mado whispers, Amon looks up in surprise. "A-Am I in heaven?" Amon asks quietly. Mado picks up Amon and runs to the doctor, he knew the only way Amon would live was if he became like Mado. When he arrived he forced the doctor to save Amon no matter what the cost. He never considered how much Amon would hate him for making this decision for him. But Mado couldn't just watch as Amon died if he knew a way to save him.

(I know it was short but the next one will be the official beginning of my story this is just the epilogue.)


	2. Chapter 1

**Broken Man**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Three Years After Amon Becoming Half**

Amon never forgave Mado for his actions that day he became a half. Though they were forced to become partners because they were the only two CCG agents. "Good to see your up Amon." Mado say as Amon walks out of his room. "Shut up, crazy bastard." Amon says and walks into the living room. Mado could never get use to being treated this way by Amon and he looks down. "We still need to get back to Akira." Amon say making some coffee. "Oh really? You think she would give a shit about you? If you keep treating me like trash then she'll hate you." Mado say smiling somberly. "Fuck you!" Amon says angrily and grabs Mado's shirt. "She's my child she loves me more." Mado say quietly. Amon grunts angrily and throws Mado to the ground and walks away. Mado frowns and gets ready for the day. Today was the day he finally got to see Akira again. Though they would be disguised as ghouls he could at least see her face again. That's all that matters.

As Amon and Mado ran the roof tops, which was how most ghouls escaped or hid. They both stop in there tracks as they see her, Akira was standing there with Arima and they both walked out with a small group of what looked like children no older than nineteen or twenty. Akira looked happy with the small group of people. Mado smiles at her behind the mask and he jumps down from the roof and runs knowing he would be spotted and Amon follows from the roof top. He stops in a abandoned ally and turns to looks at the group. "A ghoul on the run, how pathetic." Akira says, Arima had left the group, that's just like him to test recruits. When Akira lets her quinque free Mado gasps in surprise to see the old weapon he got from that doctors kagune. "You seem surprised?" Akira say smiling at him. Mado looks around at the group, he reaches up and places his hand on his mask. They all look at him intently. He pulls of his mask, Akira is the first to have a reaction. "D-Dad?" She whispers and her friends look at her surprised. "Hello, Akira." He says quietly with a small smile. Akira runs towards him, ignoring the voices of the colleges and she hugs him tightly. She was crying now as Mado reached up and hugged her back tightly. "Am I dreaming?" She asks him almost silently. "No, I'm here Akira." He whispers. She pushes out of the hug. "Your a half ghoul?" She says in a questioning voice. "Yes, we know there is no place for us back at the CCG, but we had to see you." Mado says smiling at her. "U-Us?" Akira asks, right on cue Amon jumps down behind Mado. "Yeah, us." Amon says to her smiling at her. Akira gasps in surprise again and she pulls Amon into a hug. "Koutaru, you too? This has to be a dream." She whispers as the tears sting her eyes. "Your wrong Akira, we are here." Amon says hugging her back lightly. "You guys are wrong too, there is a place for you, my squad." She says pointing at the group behind her, most of them were smiling at them. "There ghouls?" Mado asks quietly. "Yes, well there halfs. You could join back." Akira says smiling. "Seriously?" Amon say smiling. "Yeah, I just gotta talk to Marude and Arima, they practically run the place now." Akira says and takes Mado's hand in her right hand and Amon's in the other. "Oh yeah? How is Marude and Shinohara?" Mado asks quietly thinking of the two. "Marude is very high in ranking now, they said after your death he went down hill for about a year, Shinohara on the other hand… He's in a coma… When we fought the owl again…" Akira stops talking and looks down. Mado clenches his fist. "Dammit." He mutters. "What about you? How have you been?" Mado asks next. "After your death I finally became a CCG agent, the just happened to give me Amon as my partner. Then he died, I was alone for a while, Until I met these kids. Now I have you guys back…" She say quietly and looks at the two. Mado smiles as well as Amon. They arrive at the CCG and go straight up to Marude's office, they can all hear him yelling at some poor soul in there, when the young boy comes out Akira enters. "Marude-san, I found some new recruits." She says smiling. "Akira not ever half ghoul is a recruit." He says then he looks up at the two people she is speaking of. "Oh come on now Itsuki, can't you make an exception?" Mado says ginning. Marude looks at Amon and Mado in surprise. "M-Mado… Amon." Marude stands up surprised. "Good to see you again." Mado says. Marude walks over to Mado and places his hand on his shoulder. "This isn't real, you two… your half ghouls. Wait that doesn't matter, you're alive." Marude says smiling at the two, his eyes were so lit up. "It's good to be back." Amon says quietly smiling. Marude smiles. "Of course I can fit you into Akira's group." He says quietly. "A lot has happened since you left Mado. Jason was killed, we found out there is two owls, and Shinohara got put into a coma." Marude says. Mado frowns slightly. "I'm sorry I made you worry Marude, Akira told me you went down hill after my death, with you insane drinking habit." Mado says quietly looking at Marude worriedly. "Yes well, one night I got into deep thought. I know neither you or Kasuka would want that for me." Marude responds and smiles lightly. "I'll call Arima and Mr. Washuu." Marude says and picks up the phone calling the two to console on whether or not to allow the Amon and Mado to join back. He was almost positive it would be a 'yes'. When the two showed up Akira, Mado, & Amon were kicked out so they could all talk about letting Amon and Mado join again. After about an hour Mr. Washuu came out. "Well there is good news, you two can come back. Under one condition, same as the others. If you harm one human, you will either be killed or taken to the jail. We will provide you with the meat you need monthly. It will be from death row inmates. Understand?" Mr. Washuu say to the two in a serious voice. "Yes sir." They both say smiling. "Akira, is your superior, Mado." He say to him smiling. "Time for you to follow her rules." He says and walks out. So it happened Mado & Amon were reunited with the CCG. After that everything calmed down. It was better, at least they thought.

(I know I don't make paragraphs as much as I should, but I swear I will next Chapter, please bear with me. This is my first story.)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been one month and a week since they joined the CCG again. It had been quiet, they killed a few ghouls now and then, but it was surprisingly quiet. Mado, Amon, and Akira had begun to share an apartment. Amon took one bed, Akira took the other, and Mado took the couch. Amon's cold shoulder towards Mado had stopped since they saw Akira again. Amon actually thanked him for the decision. They were happy. Mado went to Shinohara everyday, he talk to him and tell him everything he's been through since his 'death'. The doctors are saying he should wake up in the next few months, considering he has been responsive a few times already. A lot of people are saying he began to respond more ever since Mado had been visiting him. Not only that, Akira and Marude's attitude changed since the two men returned as well. Mado was enjoying their small team, Haise was a bit trusting at times which is alright. Of course he was the oldest of the group but everyone was higher up than him. It really made him feel like a loser. That's really nothing new though.

Mado walks into the hospital to see Shinohara again. He sits by him like always and begins talking to him. "I met that kid Juuzou, he's crazy at times, now I see why you like him, he's like me. I mean in the later years we worked together. He must be a joy." Mado say and chuckles lightly. "His hate for ghouls is strong, yet he's kind to me and Amon. Why? It's a little odd." He says and then the monitor on Shinohara heart speeds up. Mado stands quickly as the doctors run in shoving him out. Mado sits in the waiting room worriedly. A doctor walks in. "Shinohara is awake, go ahead and see him." He says smiling at Mado. Mado stands quickly and walks in. "Shinohara…" Mado whispers quietly. "M-Mado? But I thought you were dead." Shinohara says quietly. Mado shows him his one ghoul eye. "No, I-I'm half ghoul, they have a whole group at the CCG." Mado says quietly with a smile. Shinohara barely reacts. "Where is Juuzou is he okay?" Shinohara says and sits up wincing slightly. "Woah there relax, Juuzou is fine I called him, Marude, Akira, and Amon. They are all coming to see you right now. Shinohara breathes a sigh of relief thanking god quietly. "You've been under for at least three years ya know." Mado says surprising Shinohara. All the others walk in happily. "Shinohara-san!" Juuzou said with a grinned and hugged him happily. Akira and Amon smiled at him lightly. "Geez look at us. I'm a high ranking investigator and a drunk, Mado had a kid and is a half ghoul, and you got owned by the owl." Marude says chuckling. Everyone else laughs lightly. "A drunk huh?" Shinohara mutters. "You and Mado were really the only friends I had, I was already depressed after Mado 'died' then you in a coma, goddamn." Marude says with a sad chuckle. "At least you're both back." Marude says and smiles. "Yeah except this time Mado is a half-ghoul and I'm paralyzed." Shinohara says with slight anger in his voice. "That doesn't matter, I bet Kasuka is looking down smiling right now, because we are all okay." Marude says grinning at both him and Mado. "Yeah… Mom is happy for us." Akira says too with a small smile. "Well of course, even though life would be better with her here by our side, I suppose life isn't to bad." Mado says. "Any way we should get to work, we'll come see you later Shinohara." Akira say smiling lightly.

Mado was finally alone for the night. Amon and Akira were asleep and he sat on the couch thinking to himself. He knew being a ghoul never would've been easy, at least he wasn't hungry anymore though. As the CCG said, they supply him and Amon with the meat of death row inmates. Though it wasn't the best meat they could eat, the bared with it. Amon was considerably doing better, his random rage streaks towards Mado had finally stopped and him and Akira had been getting along well. Marude had said that Shinohara could come back, but he could only work desk jobs. Right when he heard that Mado knew Shinohara would be pissed, but he'd take the job anyways. Mado also noticed something strange when he would go and visit Shinohara, his wife was never there. She didn't even show up when he woke up. The thought that the woman had given up on Shinohara really pissed him off. Mado couldn't help but think, if Kasuka was still alive would she wait for him. Mado always had a fear of losing the people close to him, weather it was death or just getting tired of him.

For the longest time Mado expected Amon to abandon him, but the boy calmed down and has begun his forgiveness. Mado had to admit, he was a ghoul, yet life didn't seem so bad. "You're awake?" Amon says walking into the living room. Mado turns around and nods. "Yeah, this is the only private time I get." He says quietly, smiling. Amon chuckles lightly, "Yes I know, we work constantly, it's annoying sometimes." He says and sits beside Mado on the couch. "Mado-san… can I say something?" Amon asks Mado quietly. "Anything Amon." Mado say confirming the suggestion. "I'm sorry, I treated you like trash and that was wrong of me. I feel like shit because of what I said and did out of anger. Will you forgive me?" Amon says hoping Mado will forgive his actions. "Amon-kun, there is one thing I won't forgive you for, your anger towards me for saving your life." Mado says quietly and looks at his hands. "Mado-san… I" Amon is interrupted. "Leave me alone Amon." Mado says before Amon can finish his sentence. Amon nods somberly and stands up walking out.

Mado sat on the couch thinking to himself. Had he just made a mistake not accepting Amon's apologies. He'd worry about it tomorrow, he thought to himself and laid back onto the couch, but he couldn't fall asleep. He just stared up at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow.

(Thank you all for reading, I've decided I'll at least post one chapter a day, the max of chapters will most likely be 30-35 in this story.)


End file.
